The Day That Started It All
by Waterclaw12
Summary: Set in olden times, it's Cecelia Jones's sixteenth birthday, and she was promised a slave by her father. When they find one at the market, Cece gets more than she bargained for... {Rece}


Cece woke up excited for the day's events. It was her 16th birthday, and if that weren't exciting enough, her father and her were going to the market today so she could pick out her very own slave. Her father said she could pick any one she wanted, whether it be girl, boy, adult, or child. Cece couldn't wait.

She got dressed and knocked hesitantly on her father's door. "Come in," his firm voice commanded.

She obeyed him and stepped inside his room. He gave a soft smile when he saw her. "Cecelia, my lovely daughter. Are you ready for today?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, Father."

"Good. The horse and carriage are just outside, they will take us into town." He looked down again to finish buttoning up his shirt.

She nodded and walked out of the room and downstairs to the carriage. Her family was quite a wealthy one. They could really afford anything Cece happened to want. And since a slave was at the top of her birthday list, that's what they were getting her.

Her father soon joined her and the two rode to town, engaging in small talk on the way. Cece jumped out of the carriage when they arrived and was then scolded by her father. "Cecelia! Act ladylike!"

In truth, Cece hated acting like a lady. But in her father's presence, she made herself be like that, for his sake. She straightened out her dress and cleared her throat. "Yes, Father."

He nodded his head and leaned down to whisper to the carriage boy, Jonathan. He nodded his head quickly and snapped the whip. The horses carried him away and Cece's father started walking forward. Cece followed him. Together, the two walked up to the booth. A small man with brown hair and brown eyes in a suit greeted them. "Hello, David Jones. Are you here to buy one of our girls?"

David nodded. "Hello, George. Yes I am. It's Cecelia's birthday today, so I told she could have any one she wanted."

"Ahh, I see. Well, come with me, Cecelia. I'll find you one. David, you may come with us." The man, George, turned around and walked to the back, with Cece following him.

They passed by many girls in cages. The girls had many different skin colours, including some white as snow and some black as midnight. There were some who were small and some tall, some large and some thin. But a certain girl managed to catch her eye.

She had rather tall legs and dark skin, but not entirely black. It reminded Cece of chocolate. And Cece absolutely loved eating chocolate...

Her eyes were of the same chocolate colour, just like Cece's. She liked this. But these weren't the first things Cece noticed about the girl. She didn't even notice her skimpy clothing until a few minutes later. The first thing she noticed was her face, and dear God, never in Cece's life had she seen a face that looked so beautiful yet distraught at the same time.

Cece had George open the gate and Cece stepped forward. The girl saw her and shrank further into the corner, a huddled mess of sobs and tears. Cece knelt down by her. She brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Why are you crying?" She asked.

The girl looked up, and Cece felt her breath be taken away. Now that she was up closer, she could see just how flawless this girl's features were, and all she could think was, 'She must be mine'. In what way she didn't know, but she was soon distracted from her thoughts as the girl began to speak. "I miss my brother." She sniffed.

"What was his name?" Cece asked.

"Tyler. They took him away a few days ago. He hasn't come back. I miss him." A tear fell down her face.

Cece felt her heart break at this girl. She ran her hand down her arm, and surprisingly, the girl didn't move away. "And what's your name?"

The girl sniffed. "They gave me the name Diamond."

"But what is your real name?" Cece pressed.

"Raquel." She said quietly. "My brother always used to call me Rocky."

Cece smiled. "Then I will call you Rocky. Do you want to come home with me, Rocky? It's better than this at my house," she added in a whisper.

Rocky smiled faintly. "Okay."

Cece took her hand and stood up. She turned to her father. "I want her."

"Are you sure, Cecelia? You haven't seen the others yet. There's more of them."

Cece shook her head. "No. She's the one. I know it." She turned to Rocky. "Its my 16th birthday, and I get to choose who I want. And I want you."

Rocky blushed, which caused Cece to grin. Her father shrugged. "Whatever you want, my dear."

"A wise choice, sir." George said. "Now, as for payment. 16 coins."

David sighed and gave him a small bag. He smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you." He walked away.

Cece squeezed Rocky's hand. Her father nodded at her and they made their way to the carriage. The whole ride to the house, Cece told Rocky about her house and her brother and her mother. Cece loved the smile that slowly crept along her face at every word.

When they arrived at the house, Cece immediately pulled Rocky out of the carriage and dragged her into the house. Rocky just went along with it, laughing.

Cece entered the house and Rocky followed her. Rocky gaped at the sight and Cece giggled. "Its big, isn't it? Come with me, I'll show you my bedroom!" She grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

Rocky's mouth fell open as she saw the giant chamber. "This is a room?!" Were her first words.

Cece laughed. "Of course! And its all mine. Well, yours now, too, if you want." She glanced up at Rocky with pleading eyes.

Rocky smiled at the sight. "Of course I want to! Honestly, I mean, who wouldn't."

Cece laughed. "I knew there was something I liked about you!"

They got Rocky moved in and treated her like a real person instead of how they were supposed to be treated. She and Cece were married 4 years later, and they have plenty of children to love and plenty of time to love each other as well. Cece's 16th birthday was always remembered as the day that started it all...


End file.
